Hugs and Kisses - Hawaii 5-0 Edition
by K-Merritt09
Summary: A series of short one-shots based on the different types of hugs and kisses one can receive from someone they love. The pairing is post-Malia Chin Ho Kelly and my OC, Kelly White (Adopted daughter of Joe White.) They will range in length from around 300 words to about 700. ****IF YOU LIKE IT, REVIEW****
1. Run and Jump Hug - Welcome Home

Run and Jump hug

15-year-old Kelly White was bouncing with excitement. Her dad would be home from deployment today, and right in time for her birthday. She was finishing her chores in the kitchen when she heard the door behind her click open. She twirled around to face whoever was behind her and smiled hugely when she saw who it was.

"Hey, Kel."

He said, and he barely had time to put his bag down before she was in his arms.

"Hi, Dad."

She whispered into his neck. He instinctively wrapped his arms tighter around her. He knew she had some anxiety about him going overseas, no matter how many times he did it and was glad that he could put them to rest just by holding her in his arms.

"I missed you, Dad."

He put her down and loosened his grip just enough to kiss her temple.

"I missed you too, kiddo. When did you get back here? You didn't try to dodge Mrs. Wells again, did you?"

He asked, referencing a time when she was 10 and had tried to run away from the kind woman who was looking after her while he was on deployment for the first time since he adopted her. Kelly rolled her eyes at him.

"No, I didn't try to run away. She dropped me off here last night so I could get started on the cleaning and dusting...you always said that a clean house was a comfort to come home to after a deployment, so I took care of it for us."

She grabbed his hand and tugged him towards his room.

"I did your room first. I figured you'd like clean sheets so I made your bed up and aired everything out so it wasn't so stuffy..."

He chuckled, which caused her to look at him like he had grown a second head. He pulled her to him again.

"Thanks, sweetheart."

He said and she relaxed against him.

"You're welcome, dad..."

She murmured into his chest, the sound of his strong heartbeat reassuring her that he was home.


	2. A Kiss to Bruised Skin - Close Call

Chin Ho Kelly was afraid. His wife had been undercover for a case when she was discovered and beaten within an inch of her life, which is what brought him here: a hospital on the big island where she had been trying to find 3 missing children. She succeeded, but at great personal cost. She laid flat in an unwelcoming white hospital bed, covered in stitches, bruises, cuts, and casts. With one broken arm and a fractured femur, she wasn't doing much by herself anytime soon. So, while afraid was not a word Chin would use to describe himself under normal circumstances, it was one he would use now. Her hands, usually so soft and smooth, were riddled with cuts and scabs. Her face, usually so serene in sleep, was twisted in a painful scowl. Her heartbeat, usually so strong and constant under his ear when they slept, was wavering and slow. It was terrifying for him. Suddenly, he heard her heart rate monitor speed up and he bowed his head, praying to God that he wouldn't lose her too. Suddenly, he heard a sharp gasp and his eyes flew open. The heart rate monitor had slowed again, and he saw her eyes. Those beautiful hazel eyes that he loved so much were staring right at him, and he had never been more thankful. She couldn't speak so she grunted a little before she finally found some semblance of a voice.

"Hi..."

She whispered, and he laughed despite himself.

"Hi, yourself..."

He whispered back. Her hand, which had been palm down by her side, flopped over. He took it as an invitation and slipped his into it.

"Don't ever do that again..."

It came out of his mouth so quickly, he didn't even remember thinking it first, but he couldn't take it back. His words hung there like and invisible weight until she figured out how to respond.

"You know, it wasn't exactly my plan to be sold out by a dirty cop...they had me from the beginning, they just waited until I had the evidence to arrest them to try to kill me. They killed the officer who...and those kids...if this is the price of their freedom, I'll pay it again and again...I just thought you should know that."

He nodded, smiling despite his best efforts to remain serious.

"I know you would. Just do it a little closer to home next time, yeah? You've been out for three days, and it took two for the doctors to work their way through your backstop and get in contact with me."

Her eyes went wide.

"Really? I used one of your aliases as my emergency contact...oh..."

She looked down.

"I thought I did anyways...Steve...is he here?"

Chin nodded.

"He's right outside that door. I'll bring him in if you want to see him."

She shook her head no.

"He can wait a couple more minutes. Come here, you."

He moved up the bed to her head and rested his chin on his hands. She forced herself to roll over onto her side, despite the pain and the effort.

"I'm still here. They didn't kill me. Now kiss me soundly to remind yourself of it, would you?"

He smiled and stood up so he could reach her. He gently laid kisses on her bruised cheek, working his way up to her temple and back down again to her lips. She picked her hand up, and with great effort, placed it on his cheek in an effort to deepen the kiss they shared. Neither one of them noticed when a nurse came in to check on Kelly, nor did they hear the clicking of a phone camera from by the door. All they knew was that they were together and that was all that mattered.


	3. From Behind Hug - And Baby Makes 3

She was standing over their daughter's crib, watching her as she slept. Moana Joy White- Kelly, or MoJo as she was often called, was a beautiful little girl who brought so much joy to those around her. She was the apple of her parent's eyes and the joy of her Ohana. The past 6 months had brought them so much joy and happiness that she could say with certainty that her life had never been so good. She knew that in a few hours, their little one would be up again, needing food and some love, but for now, she would be more than happy to look at her a little longer. Her husband seemed to have the same idea, as he wrapped his arms around her from behind to admire the little bundle for himself. She was wearing a short sleeved onesie that was blue with white anchors embroidered on it, which had been a gift from Kono and Adam, and was clutching a stuffed seal that Steve had given her with the promise that her uncle SEAL would always be there to protect her. She couldn't have looked any sweeter if she tried. Chin kissed his wife on the cheek, happier than ever with the new life he had stumbled upon at Pearl Harbor 4 years ago.

"I love you."

He said, and it was enough for her to turn to him and smile.

"I love you too. Next round she's all yours, right?"

He laughed, loudly enough to wake the dead. Little Moana shifted and her eyes fluttered open. The waited for tears that never came. Instead, she giggled and held her arms out for her daddy. Kelly smiled sweetly.

"She's got you wrapped around her finger already. She just ate so it shouldn't be an issue. It looks like she just wanted some daddy time."

He nodded as she walked to their room and collapsed on the bed. She was asleep in minutes.

If Kelly woke up in bed alone the next morning, it didn't surprise her at all. She knew exactly where Chin would be. She walked into their daughters light green room and found where she had found him countless night since she was born: in the rocking chair underneath the giraffe painted in the corner with a little bundle in his arms. She pulled out her phone and sent a photo to Kono.

 _"Day 180: daddy loves his little girl more than ever."_

The reply was almost immediate.

 _"I don't mean to get all sappy, but you've given him everything he didn't know he needed. Thanks for giving me my cousin back."_

Kelly smiled and sent a quick reply before going to make coffee.

 _"It's only right. He did the same for me."_


	4. Forehead Kiss - Sacrifices Made

It broke her heart to see them laid up like this.

Steve and Danny were best friends, it was true. It only made sense that if Steve was in need and Danny could do something about it, he would. Donating half of his liver was a bit extreme but she would take it if it meant her brother was alive.

As she sat in a chair between their two beds holding their hands, and hearing the steady beep of their heart rate monitors, she reminded herself that the fact that they were here and alive, which was more than she could have hoped for when she heard what happened. Injuries like the ones Steve sustained were rarely survived She really and truly hoped that Steve understood the magnitude of what his friend had done for him. She certainly did and wasn't inclined to take it for granted. She looked over at the man who was covered in cuts and bruises and had never been so thankful to anyone before. Without much thought, she leaned up and kissed his forehead. It may have been misconstrued by anyone watching, but she didn't think of it and honestly didn't mind.

All she could think to say was thank you.

2 months later, however, she was more than a little bit tired of getting text messages like the one Steve sent her that evening:

 _You'd have a hard time believing his liver is still inside me by the way he keeps talking about it._

Kelly's only response was to chuckle.

 _Give him a few more months and he'll stop reminding you._


	5. Family Hug - Dangerous Games

It was a close call. Had they run out any later, the building would have collapsed on top of them. Kelly had loaned her services to 5-0 on this case. Missing persons cases were her forte and time had been of the essence. Unfortunately, they were too late. The missing woman was dead and the perpetrator had set the house he had kept her in to explode. As the dust settled, Kelly sat up, frantically searching for a sign that her brother's team was unharmed. The first person she laid eyes on was her husband, who had a gash on his forehead and was struggling to sit up. She quickly crawled over to him and picked his head up, placing it in her lap.

"Hey babe, I'm here. You're gonna be fine. I'm going to do a quick check to see if you have any more injuries ok? I need you to keep your eyes open, though. Blink once if you understand me."

Blink. She took off her flack jacket and rested it under his head, and commenced with the check. Right arm: fine. Left arm: fine. Torso: fractured rib, partway down, left side. Right leg: fine. Left leg: fine. Feet: fine. Hands: fine. Face: laceration, upper left side, scraped chin. Concussion check: mild to mid-level. All in all, she was satisfied with her assessment that he would live and be back on his feet soon. She quickly looked around again, and saw that Steve was checking on Danny and Kono while Grover was shaking his head in an attempt to clear out the ringing that was certainly happening in his ears. She patted Chin on the shoulder and walked over to the tall man, being careful not to startle him.

"Lou? Hey Lou, it's Kelly. Why don't you take a seat and let me check you over?"

He nodded slowly, and before she knew it, he was throwing up on the ground by her feet. Her mind provided some useful information. Concussion: moderate to severe. Hospital needed. She rubbed his back over his vest, hoping it would ease the queasiness he felt. He slowly tilted his head to look at her and grinned like a fool when he made eye contact with her.

"You know, I always thought Chin was a lucky sonofabitch..."

She rolled her eyes at him and looked up when she heard gravel crunching behind her. She wasn't surprised to see Chin, Steve, Danny and Kono making their way over to them. Kelly pointed at them.

"Hey big guy, the Calvary is coming."

She whispered to him and his head shot around to look for them, causing him to throw up again. Steve was quick to join them and support his other side. He looked at her.

"Concussion?"

She nodded and started to put one foot in front of the other to carry Grover's massive weight to the ambulance that would bring him to Queen's medical center. After a while, Lou stopped walking, leaving Steve and Kelly to take all of his weight. He looked at Kelly, then to Steve and pulled them both into a hug so tight that neither of them could breath.

"All right everyone. Let's hug it out."

He said, sounding like he was on drugs. She was surprised when she felt everyone wrap around them. The situation was chaotic, but her Ohana was safe. Injured, but safe. Their moment of peace was interrupted when Lou pushed everyone away and threw up again. The urgency of the moment came back to her.

"Alright Captain. Let's get you to the hospital."

He nodded and everyone laughed.

"Yeah...lets."


	6. Don't Let Go Hug - Close Calls and Comfo

She had never been so terrified in her life. Well, that was a lie, but it didn't matter. Word had gotten back to Coronado that a team of SEALs was ambushed in Ramadi. No names, no team number. Just that. Normally, she wouldn't have been worried, but considering that both the man she considered a brother and her adopted father were in Ramadi, her fear shot through the roof.

What if one of them got hurt? What if BOTH of them got hurt? Why isn't there any more information?

 _I can't lose them. I can't..._

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. She ran over and threw it open, praying to God that it didn't mean bad news. Her jaw dropped when she saw who it was. Her father and her brother were standing in front of her. One had a cast on his arm and the other had stitches on his forehead but they were both alive, and her heart was soaring. She resisted the urge to just throw her arms around them, but couldn't avoid it when they pulled her close. Despite her relief, she smiled into her father's chest...or was it Steve's elbow? She didn't know. What she did know was that she was thrilled to see them.

"I was so worried...what happened over there?"

She asked, curious to know, yet not knowing if she'd like the answer. Her father stepped away from her, holding her at arm's length.

"We'll tell you after we debrief. It was bad, Kell. 4 casualties, 3 wounded...it was bad."

Kelly sighed. It always hurt her father when his men were injured or killed. The responsibility he felt for them was immense. In an attempt to ease his mind, she played her trump card. Wrapping her arms around her father's torso and kissing his cheek, she sighed.

"Whatever happened, you did your best with the information you had in the situation you were in. That's all you can do. I'm just glad you're here...they didn't tell us anything and I was so scared..."

She shuddered. Even the thought of it made her want to hold onto them forever. Joe kissed her forehead and she smiled. Her boys were home and that was all she needed.


	7. Author's Note

**Hello everyone! Just wanted to let you know that I got shoulder surgery last week, so it's going to take me a little while longer to update than usual. I can't type with my right hand because the sling I have to wear keeps me from doing so it takes a lot longer to type considering I'm not left hand dominant. Please bear with me, and know that I am writing as fast as I can! - KLM**


End file.
